Endless Bouts
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Taking a break from the day to day battling with the Mainland troops, Ryuhou and Kazuma are made to attend a party, but it seems the fights continue even off the field. / KazuRyu
1. One Drink Too Many

Warnings: PG-13 for language. A little lime. A little angsting.  
Disclaimer: X3 Hehehehehe... I'm sorry. Just thinking what it would be like if I actually owned s.CRY.ed.

_**Chapter One - One Drink Too Many**_

Ryuhou found the other stretched out atop one of the larger, flatter boulders that populated the Lost Ground more than people. His light steps were deliberate because the opportunity of seeing the other full-body changing Alter in a moment of serenity was something rare, if ever. He stopped and raised a hand to keep his hair from his line of vision as the wind blew then took another step and stopped. The crunch of the gravel under his feet alerted the young man of his presence. The corner of Kazuma's lips quirked upwards in a faint smile and he sat up quickly with a grunt. As calming as doing absolutely nothing is, the waking of a sleeping body was excruciating.

Kazuma crossed his legs and raised two fingers to his head in a salute. "Yo! Ryuhou. What brings you out here?"

Ryuhou gave him a subtle look of annoyance before relaying the message: "'_Bring Kazuma back. Everyone misses him_.' I'm just doing my job." He studied the sudden pitiful expression that was creeping into the other's face, and knew he was thinking of those lost and gone and wondering why they were throwing a party. '_Kazuma_.' His only chance of getting the young man to cooperate was to play his trump card. If Kazuma was truly as distracted as he seemed, he'd fall for it.

"Kanami's especially worried," the long-haired Alter user sighed.

Tilting his head of auburn and orange, the boy laughed loudly. "Ryuhou, Ryuhou, Ryu-kun. What a load of bullshit!" Expression continuously stoic, Ryuhou smiled inwardly as the Shell Bullet jumped to his feet and sprang into the air, landing next to him. Kazuma wrapped his arm around Ryuhou's neck and bent with him in a neck hold. "You're a bad liar! You like me so much, you came all this way. Were you hoping for time alone? Ecchi!"

Ryuhou slapped his hand into the other's face, pushing as his tightened his fingers a bit. Kazuma retaliated by locking his arms and strengthening his grip. "We can stand here all night, you know," he mumbled around the palm. "Someone else will come, sent by Kanami. Maybe Tachiban—Aaahh!" The more carefree Alter user laughed breathlessly, now lying underneath his companion. Ryuhou stood slowly, grabbing the orange section of the short auburn hair and proceeded to drag the man back to the town.

"You're deplorable. An asinine man who incessantly acts like a spoiled brat. How old are you now, Kazuma?"

"I don't know! Itai... Leggo! _Ryuhou_... Ryuhou!"

"Stop blubbering."

"There are _rocks_. Sharp ones! Itee..."

Ryuhou took pity on the other as the smoother path they were to travel gave way to more treacherous territory and let go of the hair. He kept his back to Kazuma as he heard him slowly, shakily try to regain his footing.

"You..." Kazuma gasped for air greedily, raising a hand to his chest, squeezing as if to stop his rapidly beating heart. "You... are an... insensitive... bastard. This party can wait..."

Ryuhou smirked as boulders, other numerous rocks formations, and even insolated and long forgotten debris disappeared to become a part of the man standing behind him.

"Let's play," Kazuma chuckled evilly, the golden propeller-type extension on the back of his head snapping angrily.

§§§

Kanami placed a hand to her head with a sigh. "They'll never grow up. The Lost Ground can only provide them with so much." She smiled warmly despite that, knowing that this was their way of expressing their feelings. '_I should've sent Tachibana-san. No. He'd just take the offer to go and test his own Alter's advances_.' The young girl sighed then cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her yell. "You have five more minutes!" She giggled and turned away from the open door, running back to the on-going party.

As told, the duo came back five minutes later, leaning on each other for support and breathing heavily.

"Kazuma! Ryuhou!" a voice yelled. Tachibana walked over, grinning broadly, and clapped them both on the shoulder. Kazuma gave a choked cry, stumbling and falling and taking all of Ryuhou's weight with him. Tachibana rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, laughing nervously, "I made the mess, I'll fix it." With the help of others, he moved the two bodies to a nearby couch and proceeded to use Eternity Eight to ease some of their pain and quicken their healing.

Feeling better than moments before, Ryuhou sat at a table with his back to the festivities and a bottle of sake as his staring opponent.

"Drink it!"

His head hit the table from the hearty, unexpected slap to the back. Its edge cracked under the power he exerted from his grip and the green-haired man glared up at the large-sized watermelon Alter user. Before he could form a way of reciprocating the damage done—though a bruised forehead and nose didn't seem good enough—he was pulled from his seat and into a massive hug.

"Lighten up!" Urizane laughed loudly. "Elian's out there dancing with Kanami. Kazuma... Bah! Don't worry about him. Here." Crimson eyes widened and he acted swiftly, grabbing away the bottle of alcohol while drinking what had flowed into his mouth. He coughed, using the back of his hand to wipe away stray droplets, and made a face at the burning sensation as it traveled down his throat. Urizane grinned, chuckling, "You'll get used to it."

Ryuhou smiled faintly, an action only graced to close friends. "Maybe. Maybe I should enjoy myself."

"Yo, yo, _yo_!"

His happy demeanor shattered into irreparable shards at the all-too-familiar voice and he stared across a sea of heads to see Kazuma jump onto a table, swaying a little from his intoxication.

"I..." Kazuma swallowed hard, then grinned. "...Have a story to tell. Not a long one..." He shook his head vehemently and Ryuhou swore the neck would snap from the action. "You know, how we fight the Mainland? Course you do. Well, _Ryu-chan_ and I were kicking butt left, right, and... center." The auburn-haired male blanched faintly then giggled, leaning as if some invisible structure supported him. "But... there was an ambush!"

A few heads turned in the direction of the breaking bottle, but then reverted their attention back to the storyteller. Ryuhou dropped the glass pieces, wiping his liquor-covered hand down the front of his shirt.

"_Ryu-chan_ gets attacked. No big deal. With his speed, he easily dodges, but the bastard does so right into another Alter attack!" A painful death was what his deep crimson eyes reflected; a slow and painful death for Kazuma. "That's nothing," said man cackled. "There's _another_ ambush! But from underwater. I guess he was just having an off day, because _Ryu-chan_ was being tossed back and forth like a ball between playing children, so I had to step in—"

The laughter turned to gasps at the chop Ryuhou gave to the back of the man's knees, then to laughter again as they buckled and the exhausted Kazuma fell into waiting arms. He hiccupped then pulled Ryuhou's head down, kissing him roughly and a little sloppily.

"My hero...!"

"You simple baka."

The Shell Bullet promptly passed out after a soft chuckle.

* * *

Kazuma faintly remembered people and laughing, and pain and rocks as he slowly came to. The simple fluttering motion his eyebrow made as he tried to open it sent shooting pains through his head and his brain screamed for him to stop. Ignoring it and with an enormous amount of concentration, the one good amber eye cracked open. 

"Ryu... Ryuhou...?" he croaked. He raised his head an inch and caught sight of the other at the end of the bed before the ceiling came back into view. "Ryuhou... Answer me..." he whined.

"You, Kazuma... are a liar." Ryuhou raised his head with a sigh.

Kazuma regained enough strength to grin and let his head fall to the side. He slowly frowned at the furnishings there. '_We're not home_.' "Well, yeah. I couldn't very well tell them you rescued my sorry ass." Ryuhou let a small grin creep onto his features and he glanced over his shoulder, eyes glossy.

Kazuma had forced himself into sitting up and was staring at the fingerless glove he still wore and the scars running up his arm. His head was tilted up and Ryuhou's warm lips claimed his.

"I couldn't have let you die..." Ryuhou whispered, placing a chaste kiss over the permanently closed eye.

"I can't die."

"If you had—"

"Ryuhou." Kazuma's brow furrowed and his nose turned up. "Where are we...?"

Ryuhou reflexively clenched then unclenched his fist and pushed him against the headboard with a scoff. "You really know how to ruin a good thing."

The simple jostling turned Kazuma's stomach and he wrapped an arm across it. "Ryuhou..." he groaned.

The green-haired Alter ignored him and moved slowly from the bed to the adjoining bathroom. He could be seen before the mirror, checking for new scars on his face.

"Ryuhou..."

Blatantly ignoring him, Ryuhou tied back his lengthy locks then removed his shirt.

"Ryuhou!"

"What, Kazuma?!"

"I don't feel good..." The words tumbling from his mouth were quickly followed by the contents of Kazuma's stomach. A green eyebrow twitched and Ryuhou felt every nerve—no matter what size—tighten then snap.

§§§

"_Ryuhou_. You didn't have to beat me up. That's the Mainland's job." With his back to his lover, Kazuma continued grumbling softly, unaware that the soft hissing he heard was Ryuhou struggling to breathe through angrily clenched teeth.

Ryuhou desperately fought back the Alter change that threatened the house they resided in and scooted further away. "Stupid, useless, ungrateful bastard," he sighed, closing his eyes. He scowled as the bed shook from the other's erratic movements.

Kazuma had thrown back the sheets with no regard for the fact that he was naked, and jumped into a standing position on the bed. "I don't think that's fair," he protested.

"So don't think at all," Ryuhou said coolly.

"I'm going to rip out your black heart," Kazuma snarled. Before he could make a movement of attack, one of the few things he treasured most was grabbed, bringing him gingerly to his knees.

"Don't act out when you're naked," Ryuhou hissed, eyes narrowed. The Shell Bullet gave a broad grin and a dry chuckle and the crimson eyes narrowed further into slits.

"Ryu-kun no hentai. You just wanted to touch me there—Aahh! Ryuhou!" Kazuma grabbed the man's wrist, body instinctively trying to arch away from the pain, but Ryuhou's grip only tightened even more. "_Ryuhou_," Kazuma screeched. "That's an important part of me! What would you do without it?"

"Take pleasure from something almost virginal," Ryuhou whispered seductively, pulling himself slowly into a sitting position. "That's forbidden territory," Kazuma smirked.

Between his statement and Kazuma's earlier shout, his touch had turned soft and loving and the blood flowed into the flaccid member. "I'm not sure of its importance," Ryuhou said, a subtle hint of laughter in his voice. "But it must be good for something if you and it get so worked up."

Kazuma glanced down and gave a bark of laughter and wrapped his free arm around the long-haired man, pulling him close. "It knows your touch," he murmured. "No matter how harsh."

Kazuma kissed upwards along the other's jaw line and nibbled gently on his bottom lip. He released Ryuhou's wrist and brought his hand up to the green hair, snapping the tie that held the locks back. Ryuhou snorted softly, glaring at him.

"Don't be a baby," the auburn-haired male muttered. "_Ah_! _Eh_. Okay." Kazuma returned the glare then used his leverage in position to ease the older male back onto the bed, leaning over him. Ryuhou slid his fingers free, causing Kazuma soft gasps, and cupped the scarred face between his hands, pulling the other down for a kiss.

"—Telling you. They were both drunk." The door swung open. "I'm sure they're just... Oh."

"'_Oh_'?"

Kazuma dragged his lips from Ryuhou's to stare incredulously at the open door and Tachibana who stood in its frame, then Cammie as her head poked around the corner.

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed and grabbed Tachibana's arm, pulling him out and slamming the door shut. "_Tachibana_."

"What? I told you, they were both dead drunk. Ryuhou drunk is a scary sight, though."

The voices trailed off as the pair moved further away, then there was nothing but silence. Not good, companionable silence. Not even awkward silence. No. It was a silence that ensure imminent death. Ryuhou slowly released Kazuma's face and turned onto his side.

"I distinctly remember asking—"

"Just shut up and go to sleep. I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the—Ha! Argh..!"

Kazuma threw a punch that landed inches from his so-called lover's face then fell onto his back onto the bed with an aggravated yell. He curled his fingers into the sheets and snatched them away, rolling up into them with soft snickering.

"You're such a... _child_!"

As a bullet would, Kazuma became lodged into the wall after being kicked with amazing power from the bed. Ryuhou pulled his knees to his chest and reached over his shoulder to grab the other pillows with the intention of trying to cover himself. Kazuma groaned as he slid down the wall and into a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Ryu...hou..."

"Hmm. Go to sleep now."

"Aa..."

* * *

"Ohayou, Tachibana-san!" 

Tachibana covered his head with an arm while groping for his coffee mug with his other hand, trying to stop the pounding inside his skull. Kanami giggled as she watched one of possibly many males going through the "hangover morning."

"Where's Cammie?" She checked the nearer rooms with an innocent look.

"Out back," the male groaned. "You should know that. Kanami-chan, _please_..."

The young telepathic Alter smiled and nodded, then decided to check on her two favorite people. Kanami slowly pushed open the door to the room she felt them in and an empty bed greeted her. She snuck in and peered over the other side of the bed and covered her mouth to lessen her giggles.

Both males were situated on the floor, against the wall, with the pillows littering the floor near them. Ryuhou lay between Kazuma's legs with the sheet haphazardly covering their lower halves, and the Shell Bullet's arms were wrapped protectively around his better half.

Kanami shook her head faintly and backed out of the room, closing the door on a much-needed moment.

* * *

A/N: sighs deeply, then squeals Kyaaaaa! I don't know why, but I just love the way this turned out. I actually feel like it's the best out of my stories that I've just started recently. (wriggles) Mou...! Please join me for the next chapter... Ryuhou-chan catches a cold! (laughs behind her hand then runs off)


	2. Lovers Share Everything

**Warnings:** PG-13 for language. A little lime. A little angsting.  
**Disclaimer:** X3 Hehehehehe... I'm sorry. Just thinking what it would be like if I actually owned s.CRY.ed.

**Author Note:** I should be shot, I know I should be. But... I was in a serious slump, so forgive me. Lennith (fanfiction. net name) showed me these amazing s.CRY.ed fanarts that sparked some life back into me. I don't wanna ramble on about my life and whatnot, so I'll just let you read XD

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Lovers Share Everything**_

Kazuma yawned loudly and leaned his chair back onto its two back legs, his feet on the tabletop keeping him upright. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued listening to the television for signs of the Mainland acting up. Ryuhou was in the kitchen, shoulder to the wall as he kept an ear to the radio. It was the only thing they could do to keep from fighting with each other, or—where Kazuma was concerned—sleeping together.

The broadcast they hoped for came through, courtesy of Elian's genius, and they rushed out of the house to attend their second fight in three weeks. Ryuhou chuckled softly, shaking his head at their lack of transportation. He glanced up to catch Kazuma's furtive grin and they both looked down the street. "Tachibana's," Kazuma laughed suddenly. He ran down the broken road and disappeared around a corner. Ryuhou inhaled then exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Yo!" Kazuma came roaring back around in Tachibana's newest car—the ones before had been destroyed by the "dynamic duo". Ryuhou got in and they were quickly on their way. Kazuma drove them to the barren mountains where the troops had first been spotted, unaware that his green-haired passenger grew increasingly uneasy, and not just because of the awful driving.

Ryuhou rubbed a hand across his eyes then glared at the auburn and orange-haired man as they skidded to a rough halt on the bluff overlooking the Mainland's predicted course. Kazuma grinned sheepishly and kicked open the door, jumping out. Ryuhou exited the vehicle with more class and in an orderly fashion. Soon both boys were altering the landscape around them.

"Alright," the transformed Shell Bullet growled with a grin. He took to the air and came down in the middle of the transport.

The other took a deep breath before disappearing, joining his partner in battle. Refined Alter users were quickly incapacitated by the Shell Bullet and airborne ones cut down by Ryuhou. Kazuma tore through a tank, ripping the canon free, then tossed it on another, watching them explode with a broad grin.

Ryuhou readied himself for the attack Darths' Alters had coming, but, for a split second he couldn't afford, his body refused to move as ordered. "Kazu—" His yell turned into a scream as the hand began squeezing his entire body in a painful grip. "Ka…Kazuma…!" Ryuhou ground out, pushing against his bonds to no avail. The pressure was suddenly relieved and the older of the duo found himself hurtling downwards with no control. He crashed into the ground, back arching from the force of impact and left a faint crater, eyes wide with pain.

The Shell Bullet stood in the middle of Mainland debris, eyes wide and filling with rage as the golden propeller extension swung idly. "Ryuhou… Ryuhou! You… _bastards_!!" Kazuma screamed to the Heavens, the air crackling around him, tearing up the Earth he stood on. He didn't even spare his partner's body another glance and set out to exact his revenge.

Ryuhou gritted his teeth, struggling to open his eyes as he heard the final screams of many Mainland Alter users. "Ka... zuma..." He inhaled sharply, coughing and transformed back to his original form, arm over his waist.

Kazuma's anguished screams died down to deep pants and he dropped to his knees next to the long-haired male, auburn and orange locks settling down smoothly as he completely came out of his final Alter stage. "Ryuhou. Ryuhou!" The young man opened crimson eyes halfway, scowling, and forced himself to sit up.

Ryuhou couldn't find his voice to protest as Kazuma lifted him onto his shoulder, feeling the other male stand. Because the jeep they'd drove in on had been altered during the battle—Tachibana would have a severe tongue-lashing waiting for destroying his ride—Kazuma sighed and started back to the town at a run, concerned at the burning temperature Ryuhou's body carried. The figure over his shoulder coughed a few more times before falling silent, eyes closed to put a stop to the nausea rising in his stomach from seeing the ground move constantly. They arrived in town late that night and headed straight for Tachibana's.

Kanami and Cammie were the only beings inhabiting the house when the Shell Bullet dragged himself in with a groan. "Kazu-kun! What happened?" Kanami cried, rushing towards the two men.

"He took a serious hit from those Mainland bastards," the boy replied.

Yes, he had, but Ryuhou had also stalled in his advance to attack, something Kazuma missed. Kanami moved aside the green hair, placing the palm of her hand to her friend's forehead. She smiled and straightened up. Ryuhou's eyes slid open as the touch disappeared and he stared at the blurry image of the young girl before shifting his weight to inform Kazuma of his awakening.

The brown-haired girl at the table stood and pointed to the room nearest them, wall shelves visible through the slightly ajar door and lined with different medicines. "Get him to the bed," Cammie suggested, rushing ahead to hold the door open.

"Demo..." Kanami pouted then smiled when no one acknowledged her, following the older citizens with a bounce in her step, sweatdropping slightly as Ryuhou managed a groan after he was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. "Ryuhou-san," she called out, leaning over him. "Ryuhou-san, does your head hurt?"

The man nodded slowly.

"And your throat?"

Another nod.

"I see," the girl murmured, crossing her arms with a firm nod.

Kazuma snorted then grabbed her shoulders firmly but gently, yelling, "Nani! What do you 'see'?"

"Ryuhou-san simply has a cold." Kanami added a bright smile and soft giggle at the end of her statement.

The Shell Bullet's mouth fell open as his hands dropped away and dangled lifelessly. ?" he sputtered. "You caught a cold? You stupid bastard!" Kanami and Cammie used all their strength to keep the raging male away from the other, while Ryuhou, ignoring the noise, rolled over onto his side, coughing.

"Where's Tachibana?" Kazuma finally muttered, glaring at his lover's back.

"He went out with Mimori on a routine run," Cammie informed them with a smile. "They should be back by the end of the week."

"Tch." He crossed his arms then placed a foot on the bed, prodding his partner. "Oi. Think you can survive until then... ya big baby?"

"...Urusai," Ryuhou hissed in a hoarse voice. The bed ridden male found it tiresome to simply keep his eyes open so he made no motion to kick Kazuma's foot from the bed and could not watch him fall with smug satisfaction. He groaned and let his eyelids slide shut.

"Kazu-kun!"

"Kanami. What'd I say about that name?"

The girl ignored her brother-figure and clasped her hands together dramatically. "Don't you see?" she sighed. "Cammie and I are going to be at the school, filling in for Mimori, leaving you with Ryuhou-san."

"You get to take care of him," Cammie laughed at the young man's confused expression, crossing her arms.

Again—an amusing sight—Kazuma was struck speechless.

"We'll leave you everything you need and instructions," she added, moving to one of the shelves. She sifted through different jars and bottles and pulled forward some pills. "This'll be for easing the headache. Ryuhou needs to take two."

Kazuma snatched the bottle, rattling it angrily, and jumped on the bed, turning the startled Ryuhou onto his back. Blank crimson eyes searched the younger man's face to find an answer for the erratic behavior, then he remembered he was dealing with Kazuma; nothing was thought out, everything spontaneous.

It was when he felt his mouth open and Kazuma's fingers down his throat did Ryuhou find strength to fight back. He swallowed the first pill while making a fist, burying it sharply in the other's ribs. "Kisama! What do you think… you're doi…n..."

Kazuma ignored the possibility of having a broken rib cage as he caught his collapsing partner, wrapping his left arm around him. "Ryuhou!" he yelled almost frantically. The green-haired Alter user clutched at Kazuma's shoulder, breathing with difficulty, a sharp pain in his chest with each air intake. Ryuhou felt his world slipping out from under him and reached towards the voices yelling his name. Suddenly, everything went pitch black and silent.

* * *

Kazuma knelt on the bed, watching Ryuhou sleep with slightly labored breathing. He'd been by his side ever since he passed out, staying until the sun rose to announce day once again; unmoving; ever watchful. The corner of his mouth turned down in a scowl and he pressed a hand into the bed. Ryuhou coughed in his sleep, then winced, bringing his hand to his chest.

Cammie had left instructions as she said she would moments after Kazuma had woken up from his nap, explaining that it's usual different for most people when they get colds. In Ryuhou's case, because of his Alter ability causing him to be so…twisted inside—"twisted" was the only word that had come to the young girl's mind—the virus might be attacking the weaker areas of his immune system.

Kazuma snorted and sat back, crossing his legs and pressing his hand against them. Ryuhou had already been given medication earlier, but the Shell Bullet was warned to be conscious of any sudden changes in behavior. _'Ryuhou...' _

Ryuhou sniffled and sat up slowly, mechanically, eyes remaining close, and leaned forward, parting his lips.

_"He might also have to vomit," _Cammie's voice echoed.

An amber eye widened and Kazuma rushed to push the other in the direction of the floor, freezing at the chunks that spewed across his arm. _"Gah!!"_ he screamed, holding the appendage away from his body.

Ryuhou's eyes slid open and took in the blurry image of his flailing lover. "Ka...zu..." He coughed, swallowing, and made a face.

Kazuma grabbed a clean corner of the sheets, unable to scrub at his arm to get it clean enough. "Nasty, son of a bitch... you could've kept it in..."

Ryuhou mustered enough strength to smirk, realizing what went down—or literally, came up—then glanced at the sheets, making a face. "Kazuma..." he rasped. "Shower..."

"Yes! I need a shower."

The older male grabbed Kazuma's ankle as he tried to sprint, the auburn-haired youth narrowly missing one of the knobs on the footboard at the corner edge of the bed. "I meant... _me_," he hissed.

"...Oh." Kazuma grinned. "Right." He turned over onto his back and sat up as the hold on his ankle was released. Mindful of the messed sheets, he helped Ryuhou to his feet and the shuffled carefully from the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

The long-haired young man managed to support himself against the hard wall as Kazuma turned on the shower and checked the temperature. He opened his eyes partially as a weight settled on his arm and allowed himself to be led under the spray, shuddering at its frigorific feel.

Kazuma followed shortly after making sure the other had adjusted to the cold and wrapped his arms around the heated, but chilled body, kissing his lover's neck. "I don't see how the hell you caught a cold. No one else except me can catch."

Ryuhou shrugged faintly, body beginning to shiver. Kazuma freed his left hand from the other's and rubbed the green-haired Alter user's arm, then abdomen before moving lower. "Kazuma," the older male started warningly.

"Eh?"

"Not like this."

"Ryuhou, being modest?" the Shell Bullet snorted. "The same Ryuhou who wanted a quickie in the back of the first car Tachibana gave us—minutes _before_ an attack?"

"That was... different." Crimson orbs closed and Ryuhou pressed his forehead to the cool tile with a sigh, a faint smile tugging at his lips. He had been a little... _needy_ that particular time.

"Do you consent?" Kazuma asked with a grin.

"Has that ever stopped you?" the other male scoffed, blowing his wet hair from his mouth.

"No, but you can get pretty violent before giving in."

Ryuhou shook his head faintly, trying not to dizzy himself, and shifted his hips. He had not the strength to resist and deriving some form of pleasure in his weakened state would do him good before he became bed-ridden again. "I consent," he mumbled. The Shell Bullet nipped at the wet flesh of his lover's neck.

§§§

Kazuma continued scowling as he walked down the hall, carrying the naked and soaked Ryuhou back to the bedroom they had been assigned. The older male had felt faint—_then_ fainted—right after they both climaxed, bringing them both to the bathroom floor. The auburn-haired Alter grunted as he deposited the shivering body onto the bed, and took the towel from his shoulder to dry it. He muttered aloud angrily and tucked the covers tightly around Ryuhou once finished.

Cammie had informed him that the body's temperature would fluctuate and he should be mindful of when that happens. "Keep the body warm when cold," he mimicked, shoving a pillow under the other's head.

Ryuhou's brow creased and his eyes slowly fluttered open in a half-lidded state. He focused his drowsy gaze on Kazuma, then closed his eyes once more with a sigh. The Shell Bullet snorted and unwrapped the towel from his waist, finding some cleans clothes laid out for them in a nearby chair. He pulled them on and was tugging the plain black shirt down over his head as he ventured out into the house to find a source of food.

Making a beeline for the kitchen, Kazuma made a face as he rummaged through Tachibana's fridge. The entire bottom shelf was filled with watermelon. '_Urizane must have been feeling generous_.' He grabbed a slice, stuffing it into his mouth, and continued looking. The next shelf up contained "healthy" items; the top shelf held the liquids, but, behind the milk, the young man spotted chicken the would hold him for a few hours at the most. He grabbed the milk also and closed the fridge door with his heel, spitting the watermelon rind and its seeds into the sink.

§§§

Cammie returned that evening, exhausted from the substitute teaching she was performing—children were so inquisitive—and ready to settle down, but she was immediately reminded of other situations at the sight of Kazuma sleeping at the kitchen table. Sighing, she hung up her coat and bag. Cammie squeaked in incredulity at the sight of the chicken bones stacked on the empty plate. "That's belonged to me and Tachibana," she groaned, slipping off her shoes.

"He won't mind..." the Alter criminal grumbled. "He loves helping people."

"I thought you were asleep," the young woman gasped.

Kazuma snorted, "How can I? I'm actually worried about the stupid bastard." He ran his hands through his two-toned hair and sat up with a loud groan.

"He'll be fine," Cammie reassured him, smiling. "But I'll make him some soup. I'm sure he hasn't eaten?" She smiled to herself as the other's shoulders slumped and tucked a stray strand of her light hair behind her ear. Taking the plate from the table, along with the empty milk carton, she dumped the bones and box and placed the dish to the side of the sink; she then removed all seeds and the watermelon skin with a scrunched-up nose.

"Sorry... Can I help?" Kazuma mumbled, pushing the chair away from the table to stand.

"Mm-hmm. Check on Ryuhou and give him two more pills."

"The pain-killers?"

"No," Cammie said over her shoulder, hands buried in the water she was using to wash the dishes. "The vitamins. They're in the orange bottle."

Nodding, he left the kitchen and headed back down to the bedroom. Looking around, he wondered if Ryuhou wouldn't cope better if they were within the walls most familiar to them; walls that been destroyed and rebuilt numerous times. They had spent a good amount of time in this home also, but more memories lay within their own. Kazuma trailed his right hand along the wall, the severe and plentiful scars visible because of the short-sleeved shirt he wore. He stalled behind the bedroom door, amber eye narrowed.

Tachibana had managed to reform the arm itself, and to that, he would be thankful, but he couldn't wait five more days for him to return, and he really didn't want to be around when he returned either. He would tell Cammie in the morning.

Ryuhou opened his eyes slowly at the sound of the door and groaned, squinting against the light that seemed magnified.

"She's bringing you food," Kazuma muttered, slouching against the wall. By "she", Ryuhou knew he meant Cammie: the rogue Alter user rarely remembered anyone's name unless he deemed them important. He managed a small smirk at that. "How do you feel?" the brunet grumbled, now sorting through bottles. He popped the cap on the orange one and dumped out two pills. A glass of water from earlier sat on the table beside the bed.

"Better," Ryuhou said hoarsely, hoping his sarcasm was well-noticed, but considering who he talked to—he doubted it.

Kazuma got onto the bed, straddling his wrapped-tight lover, and held out the vitamins. Crimson orbs glared. "What?" he sighed. "Want me to force-feed you again?"

Ryuhou wished he could clobber the smug male above him, but forced himself to sit up, snatching the medication. He took each pill, a swig of water following. After placing the cup aside, they took the moment to enjoy the closeness without too much sickness ruining it. Kazuma's lips quirked upward suddenly and he leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands atop the bed.

"I brought the soup!" Cammie announced cheerfully. "Oh." She blushed, ducking her head.

"Thank you..." Ryuhou rasped, raising a hand to pat Kazuma on the head consolingly. The younger man growled and rolled onto the free side of the bed, glaring at the flushed girl.

Cammie quickly circled to Ryuhou's side, placing the tray over his covered lap. She took note of the faint scar running down the middle of the back of his hands as he reached for the spoon, and made a mental reminder to mention it to Tachibana. She bowed politely, then straightened up, leaving the boys to themselves.

Kazuma turned onto his stomach once the door closed, burying his face in the pillow. He inhaled deeply. Ryuhou slowly sipped at the soup, admitting that the warm liquid—the vitamins were also taking effect—helped soothe his burning throat. The silence that invaded the room with neither awkward or companionable; it was neutral, and that was good enough for them.

* * *

Kazuma didn't speak with the girl until the next morning, but she understood completely, so with a bag slung over his shoulder that contained everything Cammie had given him, and Ryuhou over the other, he slowly made his way back to their house. The distance between there and the place he'd just left wasn't great, but with such burdens, it took almost twenty-five minutes to complete a five-minute walk. The young man sighed, stirring up dust as he dragged his feet, and stared at the pale face partially hidden behind lengthy green tresses. '_Baka_.'

Kazuma gave a half-hearted smirk and turned the last corner of the slightly decrepit block, viewing their house instantly. Upon arriving, he pushed open the door and kicked it shut behind him, heading to the bedroom. Kazuma dropped the bag first then placed all care in fixing his lover on the bed. He tucked stray green hair behind Ryuhou's ear with a soft grin then dropped onto the floor with a groan, leaning his head back against the mattress. "A cold... Tch..."

"Kazuma..."

"Aa? You're awake?"

"Why are you down there?" The younger male grinned and pushed himself up, flipping backward onto the bed. He had been gentle in his landing and turned to see weary crimson eyes and a weak smile directed at him. "Truly pathetic," Kazuma snickered, kicking off his shoes and tossing back the covers. He climbed in and Ryuhou rolled over, draping an arm over his lover's chest with a sigh. The Shell Bullet smirked and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Kazu-kun!" Kanami pushed open the door to the small house, smiling brightly. A week had passed since the last visit from the Alter users and she had assumed everything was fine. "Kazu-kun! Ryuhou-san!" The girl removed her boots, snapping her tangerine-colored umbrella shut, and turned the corner, heading to the room the men shared. "Anyone?" Kanami pushed open the door and smiled at the sight of a healthy Ryuhou standing over the bed. "You _are_ better."

"Aa." The former HOLY member stared at the girl, then back at the tumbled sheets. He wore a plain black shirt with his uniform slacks and stood barefoot.

"Where's Kazu-kun?" the young Alter mumbled, peering around the slightly disheveled room.

"Kanami..." a grainy, hoarse voice came. The sheets shifted and slid downward, revealing a sickly pale Kazuma. Kanami giggled, covering her mouth. The Shell Bullet clutched at his chest, trying to prevent a lung from flying free as he had a serious coughing fit. Ryuhou tilted his head with a smug smirk. "Kanami...!" Kazuma cried nasally.

"I'll get Tachibana," she announced.

"_No_! Not him... No... Kanami... Ugh.. _Ryuhou_!"

The older male placed a hand to Kazuma's shoulder, holding him steady as the other threw up into the bucket. The telepathic Alter child shared her sympathy with the boy, but backed out of the room to do as she had told. "He should be here shortly," she said before leaving. Kazuma's arm stretched feebly for her as his head remained buried in the container.

"She already left," Ryuhou sighed, putting a hand to the hot, cold, and clammy forehead.

Kazuma pushed himself away, falling back onto the bed, and kept his mouth open to breath. "Not Tachibana... Ryuhou, you have to protect me..."

The long-haired Alter snorted, taking a seat on the edge of their bed. "Protect you from Tachibana?"

"...Yes!"

"I'll try."

Kazuma kicked weakly at his lover. "You're... not taking me... serious—" His complaint was cut short by a powerful sneeze that sprayed mucus onto the pillow.

"Oh. That's just great, Kazuma." Ryuhou stood curtly, glaring at the sick man. "I hope Tachibana violates you." He turned deaf ears to the hoarse cries and pleas, leaving Kazuma alone in the room.

"I hate you!" the Shell Bullet shrieked, heaving a pillow at the door. He fell back onto the bed, wheezing and panting heavily at his overexertion. He whimpered, hand to his head, and buried his face in the sweat-drenched pillow. "Ahh! No!" It wasn't sweat. He shot up, gasping sharply for air as he realized he'd thrown his clean pillow.

As much as Ryuhou thought Kazuma needed the punishment, Tachibana could get a little over-emotional at times. His crimson eyes narrowed. There was also a sneaky suspicion that the other former HOLY member thought of Kazuma as more than just "another patient". '_That's just Kazuma's personality at work_,' Ryuhou told himself, tying back his trimmed hair. He headed into the kitchen and had just poured himself a glass of water when the door flew open. "It helps if you knock," he scoffed.

The purple-haired Alter user stopped his rushing and glanced behind him. "Ryuhou. Kanami-chan told me Kazuma was sick."

"And neither she or Cammie told you _I_ was _also_ sick?"

"You seem healthy enough," Tachibana mumbled. He smiled nervously as the glass in Ryuhou's hand was altered and decided to find his patient before _he_ needed treatment. The young man darted around the corner, coat flying behind him. Ryuhou waved his hand, the knife-like armor disappearing, and followed.

"No... Leave me alone!" Kazuma had backed himself up against the headboard, kicking helplessly at the cheerfully grinning Alter user trying to take his temperature. He spotted his lover at the doorway. "Ryuhou, thank God... Send him away!"

Ryuhou scoffed, crossing his arm and leaning against the wooden frame. "You need treatment. Maybe it'll speed up your recovery. Then I won't have to baby you back to health."

"Bastard! After all I did for you!"

'_All you did... for _me' Kazuma coughed harshly, pounding his arms into the bed. "Ow..." he hissed, throat burning. Tachibana slipped the thermometer into the open mouth and waited. Kazuma whined and surrendered, but not before formulating a way to indirectly pass his cold onto Tachibana. He smirked around the hard plastic object tucked under his tongue, then started coughing, his chest burning this time.

The purple-haired youth placed a hand to Kazuma's forehead, wary of the other who stood just a few yards away. "Don't touch me," the auburn-haired Alter wheezed, trying to salvage some form of dignity.

Ryuhou shook his head with a scoff, "Simple baka."

"_Ryuhou_...!" Kazuma wailed. "This is all your fault!" He spat the thermometer out and crossed his arms, childishly tucking his chin against his chest with a scowl. Tachibana sighed and could only tell himself it would be over soon—hopefully.

* * *

**A/N:** (collapses) Please, please tell me you enjoyed this... I actually didn't have to force myself into finishing it—of course you know why—but I worked hard. I _might_ be seeing you around for a third chapter, I'm not sure yet. I've had several thoughts for some time now. But, anyhoo, bai-bee!


	3. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Warnings:** PG-13 for language. A little lime. A little angsting. (didn't feel like changing it)  
**Disclaimer:** X3 Hehehehehe... I'm sorry. Just thinking what it would be like if I actually owned s.CRY.ed.

**Author Note:** Is anyone still out there waiting for my update? .:yells out:. I'm sorry… but, again, I wasn't really in a slump, but my chapter wasn't going where I wanted it, but then I got help from Lennith and Eloy-sama… .:sniffles:. …the two of them are wonderful people. I wouldn't have been making this update without them. It's 5,000+ words .:thumbs up:. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Three - The Heart Wants What It Wants_

In a small, well-lit office room, with two shelves filled with files and a wooden desk, hazel eyes slid open, a lazy smile on the young man's face. He had woken up from another dream about when he was still in HOLY—the time when she had been trapped underground with the infamous Kazuma. That was the past; he tangled his fingers in his purple hair. It's amazing how people change. '_I was the stupid one_.'

Tachibana Asuka—God forbid there was still someone in the world that addressed him by his first name—raised his head with a sigh and stared at the work spread out before him, then slowly sat up; he was frustrated. His mind was troubled, and not over work. There had been a feeling inside him growing stronger over the last few years that just recently exploded. He massaged his temples with a deep groan. "Maybe I should have stayed in the hospital that day…"

"Then we wouldn't be where we are today," a soft voice commented, the sound of glass touching the wooden desk's surface also audible.

He turned and smiled wearily at Cammie. "Arigatou."

"Maybe you should take a break," the young woman suggested. "Between caring for just about all of the Lost Ground and your new job beyond the wall in the city…"

That still wasn't the problem, it only added to it. Tachibana groaned once again and leaned back in the chair. His assistant smiled and slid her hands over his shoulders, squeezing out the kinks with a gentle touch.

Cammie knew what bothered him the most; it had been the cause of their friendship bond strengthening, not their relationship. She opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted. She frowned, brow creasing slightly, and stepped away from the chair as Kiryuu Mimori poked her head into the room.

"Sorry," the brunette apologized. I was just going to say I'm leaving for the Mainland now."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Kiryuu-san?" the Tachibana asked.

"Positive," Mimori replied, smiling. She gave a small wave then left, leaving the two alone once again.

Tachibana tilted his head to stare at the remaining young woman.

Cammie smiled and leaned down to place a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest before _you_ need treatment," she advised. She tousled his hair with a giggle and left.

Tachibana closed his eyes and slid further down into his chair with a groan.

* * *

Kazuma sat up slowly, sheeting falling from his waist. He stared at the empty side of the bed and scoffed, lazily reaching for the small piece of paper on Ryuhou's pillow. "Solo mission" was all it said. "Bastard," the man sighed, falling face-first onto his pillow.

§§§

Tachibana turned down his rinsed coffee mug, now the last in the house, and left for his new job. He locked up behind himself after stepping through the door, turning the keys in his hand to find the one for the car.

"Yo!"

Tachibana stopped, eyes widening at the sight of a certain young man sitting on top of the hood of his new car; he'd decided to go for something other than a jeep, and that wouldn't be easily taken.

Kazuma grinned, jumping down to the ground. He stuck his hands behind his head and walked forward to meet the other Alter user. "Where ya going?" he questioned.

"To handle some business. Where's Ryuhou?" Tachibana looked around warily, knowing one couldn't be seen without the other being somewhere nearby nowadays.

"I dunno…" Kazuma mumbled, scowling. '_Bastard ran off and left me here_.' "I guess it's just me and you."

"Not today," Tachibana said politely, opening his car door to throw his bags into the opposite seat. He got in then looked up as the door stopped closing to see Kazuma glaring down at him, his gloved hand on the door for the cause of him not being able to leave yet. '_Don't look at me like that…_'

Kazuma sighed, tilting his head. "Take care then, I guess." He closed the door for the other man and stepped back, burying his hands in his pockets as the car started then pulled away. The Shell Bullet groaned and looked around, trying to figure out what he could now do. A smirk spread across his face as he realized he didn't have to wait long.

The warning siren that had been created to signal a Mainland attack sounded loudly and Kazuma laughed, running through and out of town to find a place to Alter and to meet the troops before they actually made it near the village.

* * *

Because of the sudden attack—Tachibana made it to the city with not another second to spare—his return was delayed by two days. Even though he managed to pick up another job that would pay well, the Alter user wanted to get back to the village to make rounds.

Tachibana's car came to a screeching halt before the house and he jumped out, looking around. '_He's not here_.' He sighed, retrieving his bag, and made his way up to the house, unlocking and pushing open the door. "Cammie?" he called out.

"Hai! Tachibana, get in here."

He sighed once more and walked into the girl's room. His eyes widened at the bloody and still figure lying on the girl's bed, then his expression slowly softened. "When did you get back to let him in?" he asked, turning to the shelves beside him to gather disinfectant and different gauzes and wraps. He moved to the bed, dragging up a chair with his foot, and sat.

"Yesterday evening," she replied. "You know how things become delayed when the Mainland intervenes." Cammie reached over and brushed aside orange and auburn hair. "Kazuma-kun," she whispered. "He's here now."

Tachibana smiled and removed the glove on the Shell Bullet's right hand to see how much more damage had been done; it wasn't bad. "Cut his shirt," he instructed, focusing on objects deliberately made to be Altered. "And remove it with the jacket." The jade sphere hovered beside him, ready to hasten the cure from within after they'd treated the man properly.

§§§

Tachibana groaned softly, brow furrowing as he was woken by the hushed voices on the other side of the door. He buried his face deeper into the mattress then sat up, the sheet that had been draped over his shoulders falling. '_Kazuma…_' The bed was empty. '_Maybe Ryuhou came back_.' He yawned as he stood, shakily making his way to the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob as he realized the voices belonged to Cammie and Kazuma.

"—for me?" the young woman was saying. "Or better yet, for him."

Tachibana shook his head and headed back to the chair; he doubted he was supposed to hear their conversation. A few minutes later, the front door closed and he assumed it was Kazuma who left, so he addressed Cammie when the bedroom door opened. His friend's voice had suddenly become very mannish when a reply was given.

Kazuma grinned lazily as the other faced him, and leaned against the wall.

"Why are you still here?" Tachibana mumbled.

"Um…"

"Cammie," he said instantaneously, accustomed to knowing when the other's memory failed him.

"Yeah, her. She said she would stay with Kanami since she's alone now."

"That's right. Kiryuu-san is away."

"Yeah. She also said I could stay here with you, to keep you company."

Tachibana sighed, running a hand down his face. '_Cammie… what are you doing to me?_' The feelings that had recently exploded within him were for the very man across from him, and knowing he would indefinitely spend time with him caused his heart to give a sudden and unexpected skip. "Well—"

"Oh. She also said she doesn't want me in her room unless I'm being treated."

Tachibana's mouth snapped shut, a soft whimper escaping him. He shook his head and rushed to the door, passing by the brunet. The other man idly followed. "You can take the bed for tonight, then," Tachibana sighed. "I still have to make those rounds I promised myself I was going to do."

"Can I come?"

He stopped and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Kazuma was indeed bored—Ryuhou managed to keep him entertained by just being there—and maybe visiting those he constantly fought for would keep him occupied.

"Fine," Tachibana sighed.

"Can I drive?"

"_No_!"

Kazuma scoffed and stuck his arms behind his head. He moved toward the door to wait for the other.

Tachibana foresaw nothing but bad things.

* * *

The smell of smoke meant fire; something was burning. Tachibana sat up from his chair abruptly and dashed from his office, hurrying to the kitchen. He batted at the large, billowing black cloud that began smothering him as he stepped out from the hall. "Kazuma… Kazuma!"

"I'm in here… somewhere!"

Hazel eyes watered as the purple-haired Alter user tried to find his guest. "Kazuma!" he yelled. There was a loud sizzling as the burnt pot in question was place in the sink, water hitting it. Tachibana managed to find the door and flung it open, gasping for air.

Kazuma soon came up behind him, coughing loudly to clear his lungs. "I was trying to make you breakfast," he wheezed.

"_Trying_? Haven't you cooked before?"

"No," the Shell Bullet admitted, straightening slightly.

"Kazuma…" Tachibana wiped at his watering eyes and took the brunet's arm, leading him back into the house while leaving the door open.

"I wanted to show my appreciation," Kazuma said, grinning. He waved a hand in front of his face to clear away remaining smoke.

"Take a seat," Tachibana sighed, releasing the appendage. He moved toward the stove then the sink, grimacing at the sight of his cookware; the food looked as if it had been welded on. He gave a small smile, shaking his head, and decided to make breakfast the _right_ way.

Tachibana sat with the other around the table, the windows now open instead of the door, and nibbled at his eggs. Kazuma ate with more fervor, mumbling in between bites that Ryuhou's food never tasted this good.

'_Because my love went into it_.' Tachibana blushed and shot up from his spot, startled by his own thoughts. "I'm done," he laughed nervously, taking up his plate and empty juice glass.

"You didn't eat anything," the auburn-haired man mumbled.

Tachibana stopped himself before he threw the food away, staring at it. There were those in the Lost Ground still struggling to find a meal, and here he was throwing his away—he really was hungry. With a sigh, he returned to his seat at the table to finish his breakfast.

"I need to check with Kanami," Kazuma said once finished. He sat back, rubbing his stomach with a grin.

The smaller Alter user smiled pleasantly, taking a bite of his eggs. "What you need is a shower and a change of clothes," he stated.

That was true. Because his shirt ended up being cut last night, he'd borrowed one of Tachibana's, and it was a little tight.

"Take a bath and I'll get what you need," Tachibana said, finally finishing his breakfast. He gathered all items on the table and stood once more, heading to the sink. "Do you have a key?"

Kazuma reached up to his neck and unclasped the chain there, holding out his hand so the key slid off into it.

'_He keeps the key around his neck…_' Tachibana bowed his head, whimpering softly.

The Shell Bullet stood after placing the single object on the table, then silently headed down the hall; he felt like he knew this place like he did his own home. Tachibana slumped against the sink with a deep groan once the other was unable to hear him.

Kazuma stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another being used to dry his hair, and smirked at the clothes laid out on the bad for him—the other had stayed true to his word. Usually he had them tossed in his face by an impatient Ryuhou. He stopped, brow creasing in thought. '_Why am I comparing Ryuhou and Tachibana?_' He sighed and dropped onto the bed. "That woman…"

"Cammie," Tachibana corrected as he stepped into the room.

Kazuma scoffed and closed his eye, turning onto his side.

"Get up. You're soaking my sheets."

The Shell Bullet wriggled around and a tick appeared on Tachibana's forehead.

Tachibana headed into the bathroom with a sigh and closed the door behind him. He braced his hands against the sink to stare at his reflection and realized he could no longer stay mad at the other man. He made his way to the shower, hoping both Mimori and Ryuhou came back soon.

§§§

Dressed and ready to go, both males set off to visit the young telepathic Alter that probably already knew they were on their way. But Tachibana seemed to be the cause of their continuous stops; no matter where they turned, there was a villager with something to tell or ask the young medic.

Kazuma sighed exasperatedly and wrapped an arm around the smaller man as another potential group of Tachibana's clients approached. He pulled him close and leaned down to place a kiss to the purple tresses. "No time for stops," the Shell Bullet explained. "They can obviously see you're busy."

"They're _children_," Tachibana squeaked.

Kazuma blinked questioningly, but not because of what he'd been told. He turned and stared down at the child tugging at his pant leg.

The small girl held up a bright yellow flower, a blush covering her cheeks. Kazuma dumbly took it between his thumb and forefinger. "Arigatou," she cried before running off, her bright pink hair flowing behind her.

The boys that had accompanied her sighed. "She's just being shy," one explained before they all ran after the girl.

"What the hell was that?" Kazuma mumbled, staring at the flower as though it were a bomb.

"_They_ wanted to see _you_," Tachibana stressed, prying the gloved hand from around his waist. "It's probably not every day they see the Alter user that keeps us all safe and alive wandering the streets."

"…Oh."

He sighed and pushed on ahead, the deep blush finally settling across his face. '_Kami-sama…!_' A distance of five feet remained between them after that.

Kanami was standing outside the house upon their arrival, her eyes closed and the shadows from other nearby structures falling across her lower half. To the untrained eye, it would seem like she only basked—the smile on the growing girl's face proved she was seeing more than anyone else that moved about with both eyes open.

"Kanami!" Kazuma called out with a grin.

Bright green eyes slid open and the young female Alter user faced the pair. She locked gazes with Tachibana and smiled sympathetically before he looked away, then blinked up at her brother-figure as his hands clamped down on her shoulders. "Ryuhou-san, right?"

Kazuma nodded.

"I can tell you he's alive and still going. I can also say why he took this mission."

The amber orb brightened as the boy grinned.

"But I won't." Kanami giggled as he groaned loudly, tousling his hair.

"Kanami-chan! I think I found the problem with your—Oh." Cammie smiled sheepishly after rounding the corner of the house, scratching the bridge of her freckled nose.

Kanami giggled some more, easing the Shell Bullet's hands back to his sides. "Ja ne, _Kazu-kun_."

"Kanami!"

She ran off to the back of her house, her melodic laughter lingering in the air.

Kazuma sighed then shot a one-eyed glare to the pigtailed woman. "You owe me an explanation."

That had been Tachibana's exact thought, but before he could voice it, the pair walked off—Kazuma dragged the hapless Cammie away.

Running a hand through short purple hair and down the back of his neck, the young man groaned. He was suspicious now because _Kazuma_ had initiated the need to talk to someone whose name he couldn't remember after four years. Tachibana hung his head and decided all he could do was wait. Using Eternity Eight to eavesdrop would've been something his past self would have done—he'd still to it, but not to friends.

After a pleasant lunch with the two young women, the men decided to head back at the fall of evening. They bid the girls farewell and started for the house in silence.

In the encroaching darkness, Tachibana somehow managed to remember that time well spent trapped underground. He'd been so authoritative then, but now it was as if he'd willingly wrapped himself around Kazuma's little finger. They entered the sturdy home, Tachibana removing his long coat to give a quick stretch. "What do you want to eat?" he mumbled.

"I'm not sure," Kazuma replied. "Ryuhou usually says I eat what I find or eat when he cooks, so I'm rewired to his food clock."

Tachibana sighed and headed into the kitchen and to the fridge, opening it. "A slice of watermelon, maybe?"

"Can we just go to bed?"

Regardless of the fridge's cool air, Tachibana's face still burned. He rose slowly, closing the door, and swallowed hard before answering. "Sure. You go ahead. I'll… lock up."

Kazuma disappeared into the hall.

Tachibana shuffled to the door, leaning against it as he latched and bolted it. Their first night sharing a bed. He whimpered, clawing at the wood. The young man took a deep breath and headed down to his bedroom where Kazuma was already.

* * *

Warm. His bed was never this warm, not even when he managed to get completely tangled in the sheets. Hazel eyes cracked open slowly and Tachibana smiled sleepily at the close sight before him, and then closed them. They snapped open once again, his yell lodged in his throat, as he began struggling to free himself from Kazuma.

The Shell Bullet moaned softly and tightened his grip on the body, pressing his cheek against Tachibana's.

Tachibana inched his head away after mentally conceding defeat, and decided to wait until he was released to scamper away with his tail between his legs; this was why he'd slept in the office last night. He stared at the sleeping face across from him and gave a small smile.

Kazuma somehow managed to maintain his "tough" appearance even during sleep, but it only made him cuter—or so the one inspecting him believed.

'_I can heal that for him…_' Tachibana tilted his head slightly forward, ghosting his lips over Kazuma's right eye. What kept him going was neither adrenaline nor courage, but a reckless fire that burned within. He inhaled softly, unable to release the breath, and leaned down a little further. Tachibana had too much internal strife, and this only added to it—to steal a kiss or not steal a kiss—but when was he going to get another chance like this?

Kazuma made the choice for him, crushing his mouth against the other's. Bright hazel eyes widened and Tachibana pressed both hands against the Shell Bullet's chest; he shoved, hard.

Kazuma freed up his arms to roll, then stopped himself, yawning and groaning. "I thought that's what you wanted. It's what your face told me. And also your lips to my face."

"You were awake!" Tachibana stammered, hand flying to his chest as he sat up.

"I didn't really go to sleep…" Kazuma scratched the back of his auburn head, staring at the ceiling. "You kept calling my name in your sleep—Oi!" He watched his host stumble from the bed and rush into the adjoining bathroom. "I guess it _wasn't_ what he wanted…"

Tachibana stood on the other side of the bathroom door, face buried in his hands in absolute mortification over his actions. If Ryuhou were to find out—he paled, dragging his nails down his face, and began sobbing.

Kazuma knocked on the bathroom door after hearing several minutes of hiccupping on the other side, because hunger now drove him. Maybe he should have eaten dinner, after all. "What do you have for breakfast?"

Tachibana shook his head. He sat across from the shower, on the closed toilet, the balled-up and moist tissue in his hands still attached to the roll. He sniffled and stared around.

"Tachibana?" the voice outside called in.

"In a minute," the almost hysterical man yelled, blowing his nose. Tachibana ripped the tissue from the bunch and stood to dump it into the toilet, flushing it down. He stopped at the sink on his way out, splashing his face with cold water.

Kazuma stepped back as the door opened, staring down at the other Alter user. "You all right?" he mumbled.

A curt nod and the smaller man was off.

Kazuma followed him through the halls and into the kitchen he'd almost burnt down yesterday. And it was a nice kitchen, too, he mused.

Tachibana had just set the pots down on the stove to begin, when the siren started wailing outside.

Kazuma sighed and decided clothes was really what he needed before he left; he currently wore a pair of black boxers.

Tachibana stood unmoving before the cold stove as his listened to the sounds of rushing. A soft sigh escaped his lips and red-rimmed eyes slid shut. He hoped today had no negative effect on Kazuma's fighting.

"Tachibana," Kazuma yelled as he ran by. "I owe you a new car." He left the door wide open as he left.

Tachibana inched to his right and rose onto his tiptoes to peer out of the window. He groaned and dropped back onto the floor after spotting the crater where his car once was; he'd lost count on how many cars the duo had already destroyed.

§§§

Kazuma couldn't explain it, but today's fight went off without a hitch—he kicked butt! He gave a short laugh, then grinned, finally turning down the street where Tachibana's house was situated. At the distant thought of the young medic, his mind wandered back to the kiss. '_Maybe I did overstep my boundaries…_' Kazuma stuffed his hands into his pockets with a scoff. "He overstepped them first. Not that I minded it…"

Tachibana slowly stood from the front stoop of his house as he noticed the figure moving through the evening darkness toward his house. He couldn't help his growing smile and told himself it was out of relief.

Kazuma saluted once near, a grin plastered on his face. "No bodily damage whatsoever," he informed the other.

"I'll be the judge of that," Tachibana sighed. "Come on." He opened the door and stepped aside so the auburn-haired man could enter, then closed it softly. He tugged the fingerless glove free of the scarred hand—this area and around the right eye still worried him the most.

Kazuma sighed softly at the gentle touches, closing his left eye. His hysterics a few months ago about not wanting Tachibana's help during his cold—he was unsure what had brought it on because the man before him was one of very few he would ever allow to help him in any way.

Kazuma's face muscles tightened at the familiar feeling of the jade sphere's invasion. There was a faint probing in his right hand that traveled into his fingers and down to their tips, then behind his right eye, and it was over.

Tachibana opened his eyes as his Alter vanished and smiled. He could only wait for the day he was given permission to sit down and carefully mend the tissues so both bright amber eyes were visible to him and many others once more. "I guess Altering my car paid off," he commented.

Kazuma grinned, taking his hand and glove away from the smaller man. "You trying to guilt me? 'Cause it won't work." He flexed the fingers of his right hand with a sigh then stuck both arms behind his head after he'd replaced the glove. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner tonight?"

"You tell me," Tachibana chuckled, stepping out of the entrance hall while still facing the other. He turned left and headed for the kitchen, the Shell Bullet following. "Tonight," he sighed as he back up against the fridge. "You cook."

Kazuma tilted his head, amber eye blinking out of total incomprehension. "Wasn't it just yesterday you almost lost your kitchen because I was behind… that?" He nodded in the stove's direction.

"_I'm_ here to supervise," Tachibana smiled. "And once you've mastered the skill, you can cook Ryuhou a 'welcome home' meal." '_Why did it hurt to say that?_' He laughed at the other's quizzical expression, burying the painful feelings that had suddenly arose, and held out a hand to indicate the rogue Alter user should start.

Together, until early morning, they went through trial and error until Kazuma had grasped the basic concept of how to cook.

* * *

It was now their third day together and there was still no word of Ryuhou's whereabouts or even if Mimori was all right.

Tachibana was out on several house calls; he'd left while Kazuma was still sleeping, a note on his pillow. The same young girl that had given her hero a flower was his last visit for the day. Her smile remained strong even though she lay in bed with a fever Tachibana felt was entirely too high for such a small child.

"What's your name?" the young man asked with a smile of his own, placing a cold compress to her forehead.

She whimpered, tiny fingers clutching at the blankets. "Sakura…"

"Sakura. It's cute. Well, Sakura-chan, I'm going to stay with your for a while, then check your temperature again."

Sakura gave a small nod, trying not to remove the compress, and slowly closed her eyes.

Tachibana sat back with a deep sigh and groan, covering his face. He really didn't want to leave, but the specialized children's vitamins were still at the house, which was a good mile and a half away from where he currently sat. '_Kanami… _please.'

The young female Alter user opened her eyes slowly and looked toward the front of the house. "Cammie?" she called out. "Tachibana-san needs a favor done."

"Sure." The older girl poked her head into the room and grinned. "Just name it."

Kanami relayed the mental message she'd received from the Tachibana and Cammie was off, knowing exactly what she was to bring.

On foot and running, it took her three minutes to get to her original home. Cammie hurried into her room after opening the door, and searched the shelves.

Kazuma shuffled down the hall with a loud yawn, drawn to the noise. "Hello?" he drawled, dropping a hand to scratch himself through his white boxers. "Tachibana?"

Cammie darted across the hall, waving to him, then stopped and looked back over her shoulder. She stared at the medicine in her hand and smiled slowly. "_Ka-zu-ma_-kun!"

§§§

Tachibana sat forward, head resting on his steepled hands. He needed the medicine to stop the virus in its early stage. As he'd told her, he checked her temperature once more, and even with the cold compress, it had risen three more degrees. He sighed deeply. Tachibana sat up straight at the faint, distinct whirring, then stood, rushing to the door. A relieved smile spread across his face at the sight of Kazuma, but he was also concerned with that fact that he'd used his Alter's second stage to get here.

Kazuma exhaled deeply as his right arm and the right side of his face lost the alloy armor, the propeller also disappearing from his back, then dug through his pocket as he strolled forward. He placed the medication Cammie had given him into Tachibana's hand. "Don't ever leave a note again," he grumbled.

Tachibana nodded and hurried back inside to where the sleeping child lay.

Kazuma stayed outside, waiting. He flexed his right arm with a grunt, feeling as if old wounds were being severely reopened.

Several minutes later, Tachibana joined him after he was sure Sakura's sleep would be uneventful—he'd left a note for the boys. "Thank you," he told the rogue Alter user walking beside him.

Kazuma kicked at a stray pebble, glancing at the houses they passed. "It was no problem. You should actually thank Kanami."

"I do." Tachibana raised his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "Sakura-chan asked me if you still had the flower she gave you."

"Yeah. I have a flower. I don't know who gave it to me."

"That's what I told her."

Kazuma grimaced, right arm twitching. He forced it behind his back with a sigh. "Let's go get drunk."

"Un…" Tachibana needed something to take his mind off of what he just saw.

§§§

Kazuma watched his now drunk host laugh it up with Urizane and Elian, who they'd met at the bar. He downed the glass of alcohol before him, slamming it down once emptied.

Elian sat between him and Urizane, slowly sipping what he'd ordered. It was obvious he would have to be the one to get everyone else home.

Tachibana wiped the tears—they had been caused by his intense laughter—from his eyes with a sigh, raising his glass to his lips.

"So, you're stuck with him until Ryuhou gets back, eh?" Urizane mumbled, jerking a thumb in the Shell Bullet's direction.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Kazuma growled, leaning across the table.

Elian pulled his glass close so it was out of the way.

"Hey, hey." Tachibana stood, pressing a hand against Kazuma and Urizane's chest. "We're all… friends, aren't we?"

"No," the men yelled.

"Fine." Tachibana sat back down, reaching for the beer mug in the middle of the table. He poured himself another glass and sat back with it, a blush running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Kazuma noticed the glazed look in the hazel eyes and felt Tachibana was drunk enough for the both of them. He stood and took the glass from the purple-haired man.

Tachibana whined, swallowing what he held in his mouth. "Kazuma…"

"You need to get in bed."

"I'm not tired."

"No, you're drunk."

Kazuma set the glass aside with a sigh, rubbing the back of hi neck. "We're leaving."

"Can you make it?" Elian asked, eyeing both men.

"I've learned to handle my booze," Kazuma said with a broad grin.

"Obviously Tachibana can too," Urizane laughed.

Kazuma glanced back and scowled at his host hurriedly emptying the glass he'd just taken. He snatched it away and lifted the intoxicated man onto his shoulder.

"Kazuma!" Tachibana yelled, feeling the blood rush to his head and his stomach lurch.

"So long!" the Shell Bullet laughed, waving over his shoulder as he left.

Urizane snorted in good humor and grabbed the half full mug, raising it to his lips. Elian sighed then as he realized he still had one drunk to look after.

§§§

Kazuma wrinkled his nose at the harsh retching sounds coming from the man on the ground before him.

They had made it a quarter of a mile from the bar—the house was still a few more miles to go—when Tachibana had frantically insisted he be put down. At the moment, he was trying to rid his mouth of the disgustingly bitter aftertaste. He squinted into the darkness before him as he sat back with a grunt; there was no way he could make it back home. Tachibana gasped as the ground disappeared from underneath his hand. He tilted his head and stared at the doubled image of the transformed Alter user. "Kazuma…" he sighed in a slurred voice.

The golden figure stepped forward and lifted the other man easily. Tachibana reflexively wrapped his arms around the strong neck with a sigh. It wasn't as cold as he'd imagined it to be, or maybe that was just because his body temperature was so high. His hold tightened as the whip-like propeller originating inches from his hands cracked against the barren ground, and they took to the air.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, that's right. I just "TBC"-ed the chapter. Shocked? Don't be. I think I might have to do it for the other part too. Like I said, Lennith set me on the right path with my chapter, and with some helpful hints from Eloy-sama, I just couldn't stop going XD If there was anyone reading, stay with me… .:crawls along the ground, pleading:. Stay with me!


	4. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Warnings:** PG-13 for language. A little lime. A little angsting. (didn't feel like changing it; it's true for this chapter, though)  
**Disclaimer:** X3 Hehehehehe... I'm sorry. Just thinking what it would be like if I actually owned s.CRY.ed.

**Author Note:** Okay. See. It's still not finished, but this is actually giving me more chapters than I had intended for this fic, so yay! .:bounces around:. Did my update take long this time also? And I didn't have anyone look at it—I barely looked at it—so if there's any like… grammatical-type errors and just plain-out wrong typos, I'm sorry! I know care should be taken when writing s.CRY.ed because there's so little of it out there… :;sobs;:

* * *

_Chapter Four – All Good Things Must Come to an End_

Tachibana had never slept so uncomfortably in his life. Every inch of his body was wracked with pain and moving was the last thing from his mind. He could barely remember much of last night except for being enveloped in warmth and strength. '_Kazuma… Why did it have to be Kazuma? Why not… Ryuhou?_' Hazel eyes slid open and Tachibana snorted at his last thought. He closed his eyes with the intention of returning to sleep, but God obviously had a different plan.

The door slowly swung open and Kazuma carefully made his way in with a full tray in his hands. "Tachibana?" he murmured, placing the tray at the foot of the bed.

"Ugh?"

"I have coffee and a hearty breakfast."

Tachibana inched onto his side, squinting through a bright haze of colors to try and make out exactly what kind of food was on the tray; he lay horizontally on the bed. A smile tugged at his lips. "You made it?" he asked a little hoarsely.

"Who else would?" the Shell Bullet snorted. "Now sit up."

"I can't… My head will split wide open." But having said that, Tachibana still used all the strength he had available to push himself up into a sitting position. He exhaled deeply, hand to his throbbing head.

"Coffee." Kazuma pushed the tray further up onto the bed, picking up the coffee mug to hand it to the other.

Tachibana whimpered, letting his hands slowly fall back onto the bed as if the cup was too heavy. "Why'd you let me get so drunk? Why'd _Elian_ let me do it?"

"You were being stubborn. Drink the coffee and you'll feel better." Kazuma raised Tachibana's hands to lead the mug to dry lips.

Tachibana closed his eyes as he took a tentative sip. His fingers slid from beneath the others to rest atop them.

Kazuma hadn't meant to pull away so abruptly, but he did, almost making the coffee spill. He ran his bare hand through orange and auburn hair with a groan. Something was happening; something that was scaring him.'_This is that woman's fault…_' Two days ago, Cammie had provided him information that concerned Tachibana; information that conflicted with his simplistic way of thinking. '_I have Ryuhou… I _wanted_ Ryuhou._'

Tachibana took another sip of the warm liquid, ignoring the fact that he'd repulsed the other man. '_I'll just have to go to the Mainland and drag Mimori home screaming_.' He jumped as the coffee mug was pried from his fingers and stared questioningly at the man that took it away.

"You have to eat too," Kazuma mumbled, picking up the tray to place it over Tachibana's lap. Feeling as though distance was what they both needed at this point in time, he stood to waste the remainder of the day away on the couch.

"I need to see your right arm before the next attack."

The statement stopped him dead in his tracks. "Why?" the auburn-haired man scoffed, his back still to the bed.

"Because you recklessly Altered it yesterday—just the arm," Tachibana replied monotonously, picking at the food. It was good, but he'd suddenly lose his appetite.

"Fine," Kazuma snapped, spinning around. "And once we're done here, maybe I should just move back into my own house."

"Maybe." The tray and its contents disappeared, three jade spheres hovering around their owner. Tachibana glared at the other man as he sat and ordered a sphere forward at a speed he knew would be painful for the recipient at such a close range.

Kazuma snatched the jewel out of the air, crushing it in his hand with a grunt. "Forget it," he scoffed, standing and walking out. And forget the couch.

The remaining Eternity Eight spheres disintegrated as Tachibana fell back onto his side with a groan. He winced as the front door slammed, then covered his face.

* * *

Cammie tore herself from the paperwork at hand to answer the door for the other girl. "Hai?" Her smile fell as she stared at the distraught man. "Tachibana," she gasped. "What happened?"

"Cammie…" Tachibana sighed, scratching his head. His normally vibrant eyes were troubled and dull.

"Come in." Cammie stepped back to let him by, then closed the door while saying she would put on a pot of coffee for them.

Tachibana shuffled into the house with a deep sigh, making a beeline for the couch that had been locked into his sights. It was almost like he'd regressed to his former self—he'd been acting like a spoiled brat that had to have everything go his way. He dropped onto the cushions with a groan, burying his face in his hands. "I think I just screwed myself."

"That's not physically possible," Cammie commented as she hurried out to take a seat beside him. "Oh, wait. It is."

Tachibana smiled, removing his hands from his face, and turned so he was staring at her. He knew coming here would be a good thing.

§§§

Tachibana left the girls' house feeling slightly better—Cammie had that effect. He waved goodnight over his shoulder, still smiling at the suggestion she had thrown at him during their time together. His smile faded as he realized it actually wasn't a bad idea.

The young man laughed and broke into a run for his house. He wasted no time getting inside and made a beeline—he found he was making a lot of those as of late—for his office after kicking the front door close.

Once settled comfortably, he sought out paper and something to write with, then stared at the blank sheet. The tip of the pen touched the paper and his characters began forming hesitantly, as he was unable to find where he wanted the letter to go and what he really wanted to say.

Tachibana yelled out, tossing another crumpled sheet aside. Cammie would pay dearly for putting the thought in his head. Bending back over the desk, he began scribbling out another rough draft. Nervous and still agitated, the Alter user switched his pen to his left hand, using the right to keep his head upright. A small smile tugged at his lips as he began liking the way things were now progressing.

§§§

Kazuma couldn't bring herself to go back to his own house on such a sour note—he also forgot to leave with whatever clothes that had been brought over for him. He turned the doorknob and exhaled softly as it opened, then close it silently after stepping inside. '_Hopefully he's asleep_.'

The Shell Bullet toed off his shoes by the door and carefully made his way through the kitchen and down the hall. The bedroom door was partially open and he gave it a nudge so it moved in a wider arc, and peered into the darkness. He smirked at the shadowy figure on the bed and stepped inside to join him.

* * *

The Shell Bullet moaned in disagreement to the arm trying to push him away—he was too tired to even face the Mainland at this point—and pulled the solid warmth closer.

Tachibana couldn't believe what was happening; in a space of five days, one man turned his entire world upside-down—hadn't they been fighting just yesterday? What kept the deep and heated blush on his face was not the fact that he was spooned against Kazuma, but what he felt against his tailbone. '_When did he get in—_How_ did he get in!_' A whimper escaped Tachibana's lips as the man holding him captive shifted once again. '_Dear God, or gods, in heaven…_'

Kazuma's left hand slid from the small waist to Tachibana's bare abdomen, and for a brief moment, he forgot himself and where he was; his fingers slipped beyond the elastic band of his host's boxers.

Whimpering softly, Tachibana fruitlessly tried to inch away as the hand seemed to search. It would all be enjoyable if—one: Kazuma wasn't sleeping; two: they were actually lovers. The digits closed around the semi-hard organ and a heart stopped beating.

"_Kazuma_! Wake up!" Tachibana screeched, shoving at the arm. He frantically scrambled away and yelled as he fell over the edge of the bed in his hurry; his legs were the only parts of him that remained on the bed, and his right foot twitched. "Itai…"

The Shell Bullet groaned loudly and snatched up the free pillow to replace the lost body.

Tachibana's chest heaved as he tried to slow his panting. He slowly dragged his legs to the floor and pushed himself into a kneeling position so he hung off of the side of the bed. Hazel eyes widened at the unearthed letter and he snatched it up.

Tachibana glared at Kazuma's back and stood. He looked around the bedroom then turned, running into the bathroom; cold water would work just fine. When he rushed back out, Kazuma was sitting up—the pillow remained in his death grip—with a sleepy grin on his face.

The Shell Bullet glanced at the other man. "Were you planning to water plants that don't exist?" he asked through a large yawn.

Tachibana gritted his teeth then thanked whoever began rapping at his door; he might have ended up dousing the man before him after all. He dropped the small pail, uncaring of the sloshing water, and stormed out of his bedroom with a scoff. "Hai?" the young medic called out as the knocking ceased to be. He was trying to make sure someone was still there. Pulling open the door, his eyes and mouth widened. "Ryu—Ryuhou…!" he cried out.

Kazuma's amber eye widened and he sprang from the bed, losing the pillow as he stumbled into the hall. He skidded to a halt, hands scrabbling at the smooth floor, and straightened to see his blood-soaked lover. His eye widened. "Tachibana!" he yelled.

Tachibana turned just in time to catch the teetering man. The letter fell from his hand, now completely trivial. "Kazuma," he grunted as he wrapped Ryuhou's arm around his shoulder. "I need you to go get Cammie. _Now_!"

The Shell Bullet gasped, unable to tear his eye away from the sight before him until the order had been issued. He ran by the men and out into the Lost Ground.

Tachibana whispered encouragingly to Ryuhou as he tried to move them both into Cammie's room. His greatest concern was to make sure Ryuhou wasn't as bad as he seemed under all that blood. He kicked the door open, promising himself he'd fixed the frame, then staggeringly made his way to the bed where he deposited the man carefully.

Kazuma returned with Cammie in time to witness Tachibana peel away the tattered and bloody HOLY uniform.

Cammie searched the shelves. Unable to calm herself enough to know what she was looking for, she reached up and swiped one clean, taking everything to the free side of her bed.

Kazuma stood motionless in the doorway with his head slumped against the wood. His orange bangs hid and shadowed the right side of his face. The only thing that kept him so collected was the fact that Ryuhou had managed to make it this far, therefore, he had to make it through his procedure.

§§§

Cammie gave Kazuma's shoulder a firm but gentle squeeze after she'd cleaned her hand. "Go sit with him," she sighed softly. "He needs your presence."

Kazuma wasn't sure if she meant for him to sit with Tachibana or Ryuhou—neither of them would be moving soon. He slowly made his way to the bed and dropped unceremoniously into the chair Tachibana had long since abandoned.

The purple-haired man gasped, startled from his short nap. He looked over his shoulder at the other man then placed his head back onto the mattress with a deep sigh.

Cammie bent and picked up the blood-dappled envelope she came across in the hall with a soft groan. She smiled and placed it into Kazuma's jacket—it hung with two others on the coat stand near the door.

Ryuhou was already sitting up when the frantic yelling started. He stared at the other Alter users out of his right eye—the left was covered with gauze and a white patch—then returned to the task at hand: getting up.

"Ryuhou," Tachibana started in a concerned tone. "You're not fit to move for at least two more days."

"I'm moving, aren't I?" Kazuma snarled softly, the fingers of his right hand tightening into a fist. "You selfish bastard," he forced through clenched teeth. "Why don't you ever listen! The only thing right now any of us want right now is to see you fully recover!"

Ryuhou hadn't blinked the entire time Kazuma was yelling, and he was having a hard time hiding his smirk; it wasn't every day your lover confessed his feelings for you in front of others—and with so much emotion. He sighed and inched his way back onto the bed, lying down with a stifled groan. "I'll stay one more day."

"That's fine," Tachibana said with a weak smile. "But I want you to come back in a week so I can check your eye."

"Hn," was the older man's reply.

Kazuma scoffed and stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. He made no motion to leave, and he couldn't bring himself to relax either. No one in the room could.

With Ryuhou's return, Tachibana's feeling became locked in a vise; when it came to Kazuma, Ryuhou was extremely protective, almost obsessive. Tachibana sighed; rubbing his arms, he smiled weakly and bowed his head. "I need to consult with Cammie about something," the young man mumbled. He turned and made his way around the scowling Kazuma and out of the room.

Tachibana stopped at the open double doors of the living room. He smiled at the sight of Cammie sitting on the couch.

She looked up with her own smile. "We hardly come in here anymore," she sighed. "Do you remember this picture?"

Tachibana crossed into the room and dropped down beside her. He laughed as he saw the image she was referring to.

Kanami had somehow managed to get them all together for a horrible Christmas picture. Urizane and Kazuma had started laying into each other just as the picture was taken, pushing Ryuhou and Elian off-balance. Tachibana and Cammie, with Kanami in front of them, were the only three that remained as they should have been, but with broken smiles and sweatdrops.

"Everyone in the picture got one," Cammie sighed as she placed the frame back on the table. She pressed her hands flat against her thighs, rubbing to wipe away the nervous sweat that was beading on her palms. A few more seconds of silence rolled by and the young woman broke.

"ItoldKazumayouhadfeelingsforhim."

Even though she had rushed it, forming one unintelligible word, Tachibana heard every word in it clearly. "Wh… what?" he stammered.

"The day you visited Kanami-chan," Cammie confessed, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "He demanded what he was doing 'for your sake' and I admitted how much you cared for him. I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

Teary green eyes blinked, then widened as arms slid around her. Now it was Cammie's turn to stutter. "Wh… what?"

"There are things way more important than love disclosed," Tachibana sighed, a wistful smile on his face. "But that would explain why we almost ended up destroying the house."

Cammie laughed and hugged him back.


	5. Reluctant Compassion

**Title:** Endless Bouts

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Kazu/Ryu… Ryu/Kazu

**Disclaimer:** Hehehehehe... HahahahahaHAHA! I'm sorry. Just thinking what it would be like if I actually owned s.CRY.ed. (snorts softly)

**A/N:** I… All my words are at the bottom of this…

* * *

_**Chapter Five – Reluctant Compassion **_

Ryuhou's single working crimson orb stared unblinking up at the dark ceiling. He had returned to the Lost Ground just the other day. There was an ambush; he barely made it back alive. A sizable amount of the city was destroyed. The almond-shaped eye glanced sideways to find a glowing amber orb staring at him.

Kazuma hadn't left his side since they had brought him in.

Ryuhou wanted to embrace him tightly, but the rational part of his brain reminded him he could barely move.

Kazuma quietly removed his fingerless glove and slipped his hand under Ryuhou's, interlocking their fingers. The older Alter User closed his eye and took a deep breath. He took his time releasing it and felt slightly relaxed. Kazuma placed his head down on Ryuhou's arm, a weary grin on his face.

* * *

Ryuhou refused the crutches offered to him by the young medics the next morning. He walked without a limp even though his left leg screamed for the body weight to be lifted. His uniform had been repaired and cleaned so he was going to wear it back home. 

Tachibana smiled warmly at the couple then remembered something; he ran back inside then returned with Kazuma's jacket. Cammie bit down on her lip then stretched, using her arm to hide her wicked smile. Kazuma took his jacket back and slowly pulled it on, keeping the hazel-eyed gaze.

Ryuhou's eye narrowed as he subtly observed the two men's behavior. His head was much clearer now than it had been upon arrival and his period of rest. It would be no use talking to Kazuma about what happened while he was gone—or even why he hadn't stayed in their house—and Tachibana would probably avoid such confrontation at all costs. He cleared his throat.

Cammie dropped her arms and she and Tachibana returned Ryuhou's slight bow. The Lost Ground's savior Alter users, so to speak, turned and walked away. Tachibana thought something seemed off about them now but shook the feeling and reached across Cammie to close the door.

"Wait." The young woman's hands landed on his arm and they both stared at the car that pulled up. The door opened and Mimori made her presence known. Tachibana knew better than to assume what he already had but— "Did she follow him back to the Lost Ground or what?" Cammie asked through her teeth, feigned smile directed at the brunette.

"Hush," Tachibana rebuked. As the car drove away—Mimori just wanted to inform them of her return and to thank them for looking after Kanami—the door closed and Tachibana fell against it with a deep sigh. "It's time to get your room cleaned up," he told the girl beside him. "Then some breakfast…"

"Kazuma-kun has your letter," Cammie giggled, stepping lively ahead of him.

The Alter user froze, hazel eyes growing wide. He reached out a hand to his ex-girlfriend, fingers trembling. Portions of the hallway walls were lost and three emerald spheres circled his wrist. "Cammie…"

"Hai?" She spun and her green eyes widened at the ball settling in the middle of her forehead.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie," Tachibana laughed, draping his arms over her shoulders. He shook his head, smiling. He could hear her apologizing profusely in his head even though her material body gave no change.

§§§

Ryuhou was in a mood and the other knew this. Kazuma removed his jacket, tossed it aside, and groaned loudly as he stretched. He dropped onto the more familiar bed with a grunt then glanced at his silent lover. The older man seemed more tense and distant and the brunet wondered if Ryuhou suspected something happened while he was away.

Ryuhou undid the top to his HOLY uniform and placed it over the same chair Kazuma's jacket had been tossed onto. He shook out his hair and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kazuma rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He continued rolling over until he was sitting up once again, but with the pillow hugged tightly in his arms. He had to admit that had been the most interesting several days of his life, by far. Tachibana was the glue that held them together—the entire Lost Ground, Kazuma believed—and, therefore, would remain off-limits.

His eyebrow rose slightly, left eye opening, and he stared as his partner in crime and in life walked out of the bathroom. The bright orb widened and the young man sprang to his feet, standing on the bed. "Ryuhou, what the fuck…?"

The single crimson eye coldly regarded him and the green-haired male shook his head, allowing loose strands of his hair to fall toward the floor—he'd cut it. Ryuhou sighed and made his way to the bed, still glaring at the auburn-haired man that trespassed on his side of the bed.

"Ryuhou..." Kazuma whimpered, dropping into the other's lap once the older man had sat down with his legs stretched out before him. He fingered the short locks and clenched his hand into a fist only to grasp nothing but air. "It was so fun to have it… so fun in bed..."

"It was a hindrance. Get off of me."

The Shell Bullet complied with no further arguments, noticing that his lover was being more withdrawn and cold than normal. He sighed and crossed his arms again. There was nothing he could do but wait out whatever spell Ryuhou was going through.

* * *

It had been her voice on tape, verbally agreeing to take on Tachibana's check-up route for a week, but she had no recollection of doing so. It was her punishment, because she also had to manage her own routes still. The letter that was causing poor Asuka to fret, and turned his vibrant purple hair gray before its time, had just been found. 

Kazuma, now feeling to chill of Ryuhou's cold shoulder, snatched up his jacket from its spot in the chair. He would go out to Urizane to a bar to drown his anger. The fallen envelope caught his eye and he snatched it up after noticing the blood that was dappled over it. He fell onto the edge of the bed, ripped it open, and pulled out the letter inside. The amber eye skimmed over the words, barely taking them in. Kazuma contemplated crushing up the letter but he just tossed both it and the envelope onto the bed. Booze was waiting.

While the Shell Bullet enjoyed himself, Ryuhou was having a check-up. Opening both eyes when instructed, things came blurry to his left and clear to his right.

Tachibana raised three fingers in front of the man. "How many?"

Ryuhou raised his glare to the younger man's face. "I can't see clearly," he stated in a dull voice.

Tachibana sighed and placed another medicated gauze patch over the harmed crimson orb. "It's not serious," he said, hoping to came off as reassuring. "But it's taking a while to heal. I didn't want to use Eternity Eight yesterday because of how badly wounded you were, but—"

Ryuhou snatched the other's hand out of the air and pulled him close. One eye was good enough to glare with.

"Ryuhou!"

"What happened between you and Kazuma?" Ryuhou growled, the frightened Alter user's face inches from his own.

"Nothing," Tachibana stammered, trying to free himself. In many ways, Ryuhou would always remain his senior. "He helped me with my rounds and I helped him after his battles. Ryuhou… you're hurting me."

Ryuhou released him with a sigh and picked up his white eye patch, redoing it over his left eye. "I'll see you in three days."

"No. You never know when the next attack is going to be." Tachibana closed his eyes, concentrating, and opened them to find an emerald sphere floating before him. "You should be out there to help Kazuma." Even though his life had just been threatened, he was helping the man who had done the threatening.

Ryuhou reluctantly took a seat and closed his eye, grimacing faintly as a part of Eternity Eight embedded itself into his forehead. No sooner had Tachibana begun hastening the cure from within the alarms began sounding. He felt Ryuhou resist him and struggled to remain in control. '_Gomen. You can't leave_.'

§§§

Ryuhou didn't return home after Tachibana was finished with him; the gauze and patch would remain on for three more days, but other than that, he was fine. He didn't go to Kanami's either. Instead, Urizane's and Elian's place became his temporary sanctuary; or rather, the booze the watermelon Alter user had in his house.

Elian made no attempt to hide his surprise as Ryuhou showed up on his doorstep. Urizane had gone down to the bar hours earlier, before the attack, with none other than Kazuma. "Ryuhou-san, come in?" The slight brunet closed the door once they were both on the inside. "Did you have something you wanted to discuss?"

Ryuhou didn't want to go back home with such overbearing feels of hostility and jealousy. If he had gone out to battle, he'd have been able to work off his aggression.

Elian stood silently behind the other Alter user, patiently waiting for any kind of reaction.

Ryuhou sighed, "Tell Urizane I'm stealing a watermelon."

The ebony-haired young man smiled brightly and nodded. He could be an accomplice to that. "I'll personally show you where they are. I always tell him he has too many. He doesn't use them for his Alter anymore, but he doesn't like to listen."

The door banged open. "Who doesn't listen!"

Elian sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryuhou smirked and glanced over his shoulder.

"Ah! A blast from the past! Ryuhou!"

"I've always been here, haven't I?" Ryuhou ran a hand through his recently shortened hair.

"You look like the Ryuhou from years ago. That no-good HOLY bastard."

"I'm still a bastard, just not in HOLY."

Urizane laughed and clapped his old friend on the shoulder. Ryuhou gasped and straightened himself up from the heavy-handed touch. This was the lift he needed from his emotions.

Kazuma crashed at Tachibana's for the night, too tired to make it home. Tachibana spent a few more seconds staring at the brunet's clothed frame. '_Kazuma…_' He sighed softly and turned away from the den, heading back to his room.

§§§

Kanami sighed and opened her eyes. Sleep would be hard to come by until the two boys in her life made up. She rolled over, burying her face in the pillow, and tried to find rest even if her eyes had to remain open. Beside her, Mimori moaned softly. The young girl smiled and focused her Alter abilities on the brunette, using the pleasant thoughts and feelings to slowly succumb to slumber.

* * *

The house stayed empty until Ryuhou returned to it the next morning. Not that he stayed long. With the paper crushed in his hand, he stormed out of the house. "Tachibana…" 

Kanami snapped her umbrella shut and jumped from the bench she was sitting on. She had been waiting on Mimori to finish at the school but now had to stop the Lost Ground from being destroyed. "This isn't what I had in mind," she wailed as she began running. "Ryuhou-san!" the young Alter user called out once spotting the man. Kanami continued right up to him and threw her arms around his waist. "Ryuhou-san," she started, out of breath. "Can you… help me with something? Please." She smiled brightly up at him and hoped he didn't realize what she was up to.

Ryuhou sighed and nodded. Killing Tachibana could wait. He'd already killed the rational portion of his brain so the only thing stopping him was… "Kanami!"

The girl squealed and wrenched the letter from his hand. She danced away from him, the umbrella swinging on her arm. "I can't allow you to kill Tachibana-san. Go home and rest. You need it." Kanami glanced at the man over her shoulder then waved before disappearing around the corner of a crumbling building. She giggled. '_Kazu-kun is home right now. This is perfect!_'

§§§

Kazuma stiffened slightly at the sound of an opening door. The siren hadn't gone off yet—he had been hoping to enjoy time alone with his thoughts. He reached out and drug a pillow over his head just as the bedroom door opened.

Ryuhou froze and stared at the slim figure situated on the left side of the bed—his side of the bed. He closed the door behind him and removed his trademark HOLY jacket. A corner of his mouth turned upward as he remembered Cammie's threats of burning the fabric. Ryuhou walked around to the free side of the bed and sat down then stretched out. He closed his eyes.

None of the men were asleep. The older man's senses grew alert as the bed shifted. His eye opened at the soft tug on his black shirt. He followed the arm to its source.

"Don't you love me anymore…?"

Ryuhou's crimson orb widened at the lost little boy voice. "Kazuma…?"

"You don't trust me then?" the Shell Bullet continued, his fingers tightening in the slightly coarse material. His back remained turned toward the other. "Tachibana has feelings for me, that girl said so. There was a harmless kiss or two… but that doesn't mean I should be treated like garbage!"

Ryuhou was faster. He grabbed Kazuma's hand and rolled over, pinning him to the bed. His hard expression softened considerably and he caressed the right side of Kazuma's face where the scars lay. The right amber eye slid open.

"I did it for you. I thought long and hard before agreeing to let Tachibana do it. He kept rambling off reassuring words until I just grabbed the dumb ball and stuck it in my head myself." Kazuma blinked and slowly raised his hand.

Ryuhou pulled away before he was touched and smirked. "You're not garbage. I trust you. And…"

"Don't say it," the brunet drawled, tilting his head away. And the arrogance returned. "What are you doing?" he snapped, glaring up at his lover, his arms now pinned against the headboard.

"I'll just release my frustrations on you," Ryuhou sighed before forcefully stealing a kiss. True, there were parts of him that weren't fully healed but he couldn't stand the thought of letting another week go by without touching the body beneath him right now.

* * *

Tachibana was a little reluctant about opening the door so he sent Cammie to answer the knocks. The auburn-haired young woman went without little persuasion and opened the door to find a grinning Kanami on the other side. She let the girl by and watched her run to the other Alter user. Cammie closed the door and leaned against it, listening to their conversation with a smile. 

"Tachibana-san," Kanami sang, leaning on the table with him seated on the other side. Tachibana smiled and leaned forward until about six inches remained between their faces. "Ryuhou-san won't try to kill you anymore." She giggled as the hazel eyes widened and sat in the nearby chair.

"Ryuhou wanted to kill me? Wh—Wh—When?" Tachibana sputtered. "Why? I didn't do—Cammie!"

"I didn't do anything!" the young woman wailed, raising her hands defensively.

Kanami shook her head. "Neither of you did anything. It was the letter. Ryuhou found it earlier today and was on his way over to end your meaningful life. But he and Kazu-kun made up now so you're safe. All thanks to me!" She swung her legs back and forth, smiling brightly.

Tachibana groaned and lowered his head to the hard wood of the table. Kanami patted him on the head consolingly and he managed a small smile. He was just glad that Ryuhou was back and—he could only hope—the only times he saw the couple was when they needed to be patched up.

* * *

**A/N:** (strangles herself) Thank GOD! I finally got this chapter out of my system. I thought this fanfic was going to rot away on the site and never be updated again. Soooooo! This is the end of the little mini-series I had going on and following this chapter will be a completely different one **AND** the final one—it's going to be cute! (bounces around) 


	6. Pets Are People, Too

**Title:** Endless Bouts

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Kazu/Ryu… Ryu/Kazu

**Disclaimer:** Hehehehehe... HahahahahaHAHA! I'm sorry. Just thinking what it would be like if I actually owned s.CRY.ed. (snorts softly)

**A/N:** I said I wouldn't take as long bringing out the next chapter, but… look at what happened. Also, I'm not sure, but did I warn you guys that this was going to be pure fluff and the last chapter? Think I did. (smile) Okay, maybe I used the word "cute", but yeah… it's fluff. It's a no-meaning **final chapter** and I hope those of you still reading enjoy it! (salutes and runs off)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Six – Pets Are People, Too_**

"Ryu-chan, _ohayou_!"

Ryuhou scowled and continued feigning sleep, hoping to send the other away. No such luck. The bed shifted and creaked beneath him but he still refused to acknowledge the other man was even alive—sleep was too hard to come by and he wanted his. He turned onto his side, away from the noise. '_I don't want to get up… Leave me _alone!' Ryuhou's brow furrowed at the wetness to his ear. Had Kazuma's tongue always been so grainy? Ryuhou sat up slowly, narrowed and sleep-filled crimson eyes staring at the puppy that was no assaulting his nose with wet kisses. He looked up at the grinning brunet holding the animal. "No."

"_Aw_," Kazuma whined, drawing the dog back to his chest. It pawed at his chin, licking it. "But I found him. And he's so cute." He laughed, raising the dog high into the air.

'_Twenty-two and he still acts like a child._' Ryuhou tossed back the covers with a sigh and stood, stretching the muscles of his tense and tight body. "I don't want another dog," he mumbled, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Another?" Kazuma inquired, setting the puppy down on the bed. He grinned as it went straight for Ryuhou's pillow then sat back on the back of his legs. "You had a dog before?"

Hardly seeing his lover as the type to run around laughing and playing with a canine, he snorted.

"What's so funny?" Ryuhou asked coolly from the bathroom's doorway. He shot the puppy burrowing its way under his pillow a glare and the muscles of his jaw tightened. "I'm serious, Kazuma. Get it out of here," he ordered.

"You're so sour," Kazuma scoffed, tugging gently at the short tail wagging in the air. He knew when Ryuhou spoke his name with such a sharp tone that he was truly being serious. The dog gave a little jump and disappeared completely. The younger man grinned and lifted the pillow to see it cowering in a tight ball. "Gomen, gomen," he cooed, scooping up the animal. "We're forced to have breakfast with Papa Ryuhou and the stick up his ass but after that, we'll head back out into the world and receive everyone's love, especially Uncle Tachibana's."

The frame of the bathroom door cracked under Ryuhou's grip but he displayed no more anger than that. He followed after the Shell Bullet and scowled at the tail-waggingly happy puppy. "What's for breakfast?" Kazuma asked, settling his newfound friend on his shoulder.

"Whatever I decide to cook," the other retorted.

"Do you want me to cook?" Kazuma offered. He set the small creature onto the counter as he walked to the fridge, leaving Ryuhou to protect the dishes from being knocked onto the floor as the puppy tried to follow its rescuer. He didn't want to hold it so he set up obstacles in the dog's path.

"Let me cook," the former HOLY member snapped, snatching the back of Kazuma's shirt and dragging him out of the way. The brunet shrugged and retrieved his pet. Kazuma sat for ten minutes playing with the nameless dog while Ryuhou made breakfast. Once it was finished, he then began sharing his food with the animal.

"Dogs need food that benefit their body and health," Ryuhou sighed, sipping his black coffee. With a frown, he drew his plate away from the curiously sniffing canine. "But like I said, it's not staying here." A tick appeared above his eyebrow as Kazuma babbled on in a babying voice as he fed the puppy pancake strips. He stood from the table, taking his plate and coffee mug with him as he left.

The Shell Bullet sighed, "Guess he really doesn't want you. Come on. We'll go to Uncle Tachibana's now." He emptied his plate, placed it in the sink, then yelled out he was leaving as he walked through the front door.

§§§

Tachibana laughed, unable and unwilling to stop the onslaught of licks from the puppy he held. He rode along with Kazuma into town to help pick out dog food for the dog that he wouldn't be able to keep even though he wanted to. "I can't believe Ryuhou won't keep him, but if he had a dog when he was younger, I doubt he'd want something that reminded him of the past."

"Whatever. Sorry!" Kazuma yelled as he avoided hitting a street booth. He grinned broadly and kept driving.

Tachibana hugged the puppy close, praying for their safety. A weary smile slid onto his face as the alarm began blaring and glanced at the man seated beside him. Using the canine's paw, he waved.

Kazuma grinned and jumped from the Jeep. Tachibana gasped and leaned his head out the window. His vehicle now sat in a sinkhole. He placed a hand lightly to the dog's head and sighed. "That man has the biggest heart of anyone in the Lost Ground, even if it doesn't seem that way some times. That's why I love him…" He scooted over into the driver's seat and after placing the dog in the free chair, used Eternity Eight to lift his car out. From there, he continued on with the mission of finding dog food.

§§§

The walk back into the town was a silent one and both bleeding men were exhausted. With a lack of experienced fighters, the Mainland had begun to increase the number of troops they sent out to try and capture the Lost Ground. Thus, dragging out the battles for no reason. Kazuma grunted, flexing his right arm, then glanced at his lover out of the corner of his eye. Ryuhou looked just as he had when they first met, save for the scars and the slow re-growth of his hair. Kazuma grinned.

Ryuhou glanced in his direction and scoffed, eyes narrowing slightly. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," the brunet drawled. "I was just thinking about how loud you screamed 'fuck me' when you invaded my territory." Ryuhou bristled but said nothing, and continued walking. An arm was wrapped around his shoulder and his lips curled downward even further. "I'll listen," Kazuma whispered, nibbling playfully at the older man's earlobe. He chuckled as the body against his stiffened. "We'll have to get patched up first. Should we stop off at Tachi—"

"It's just a flesh wound," Ryuhou cut in icily.

Kazuma grinned but at the same time, his heart went out to the other former HOLY member. Tachibana had been on the same team as Ryuhou but what had he done to make the older man hate him so? He sighed and dropped his head to his lover's shoulder. '_Life's so damn difficult_.'

Plans were quickly cancelled as the two men found a few interesting packages sitting on the doorstep of their house. One was a large bag of puppy chow and the other was Kazuma's puppy in a basket, a jade sphere in its forehead. The object was removed upon their arrival—it disappeared soon after—and the small creature yawned loudly. Large, brown eyes opened and the dog yipped happily at the sight of the humans.

Ryuhou remained emotionless as it rubbed against his leg and Kazuma bent to pick up the animal. "Guess Tachibana couldn't keep him either… Hmm?" He pulled the rolled up paper from the collar the dog now wore and opened it. Kazuma grinned. "Kanami made him give him back _and_ she decided on a name."

Ryuhou grabbed the top of the dog food and unceremoniously dragged it into the house. He dropped it into the first corner he saw then continued on to their room. Kazuma's question made him stop short, his eyes wide.

"Ryuhou. Isn't 'Tetsui' the name of your Alter? Or is it 'Zetsuei'… I don't know. You slur your words when you talk. Anyway, Kanami suggested—"

"Quiet," the older man hissed. "Get rid of that dog before I do." And with that, he vanished down the hall.

Kazuma's eyes narrowed and he set the animal down then wrenched open the front door and slammed it shut behind him. The small puppy looked in the direction each Alter user had disappeared and tilted its head back, howling in abandonment.

After twenty minutes, Ryuhou was no longer able to take it. He stepped into the hall and grudgingly called for the animal. He sighed as it scampered over his feet into the room then followed it to the bed. He picked it up by the scruff of his neck and set it in the middle of the mattress. "I can't call you 'Tetsui'. Kanami should know that."

Ryuhou swore he saw the young girl smile even though they were miles apart. He smirked and held out his hand to the canine. "You're a different color and a different breed. You're more of a Shepard, he wasn't." The dog lapped tentatively at the man's finger, causing the tag on the collar to catch Ryuhou's eye. He tilted the dog's head gently and stared at the engravings.

"First-Born Child of Ryuhou and Kazuma."

Ryuhou made a soft sound in the back of his throat, similar to a scoff, and scratched behind the puppy's ear. "What do you want to be called?" The small dog growled softly and the man's eyebrow rose as he once again smirked. "Kazuma would probably skin me alive for calling you 'Inu', or he probably just wouldn't care… How about 'Ran'?" The dog yawned again and Ryuhou realized exactly whom he conversed with. Shaking his head, he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. Ran immediately tried climbing atop his stomach.

That's how Kazuma found them when he returned. After following the gut instinct that told him to go to Tachibana's to find Kanami, his gut, though empty, was right once again. The young girl was there, along with Mimori. The Mainland's "princess" had reluctant divulged the information concerning the name "Tetsui" and the Shell Bullet now felt even closer to his lover than before.

Kazuma studied Ryuhou and the dog curled atop his stomach and grinned. He shucked off his excess layers of clothing and joined them in bed. He took Ran down and placed him on the pillow behind them. Ryuhou's eyelids fluttered open and he stared sleepily at the brunet grinning across from him. He gave a faint smile and turned onto his side so he faced Kazuma properly. As they leaned in close, Ran whimpered and slid down between them from the pillow he'd been placed on.

The Shell Bullet snorted. Hopefully, having a pet didn't strain his and Ryuhou's personal time too much. He placed Ran back onto the pillow above his head and drew Ryuhou against his chest. The older man sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. He fell asleep shortly after and the remaining two members of the household followed suit.

_Fin_


End file.
